The present invention relates to rope production and more particularly, to wire stranding machines intended for the manufacture of metal cord strands and it may also be conveniently used for the production of steel ropes.
Wire stranding machines and rope making machines of diversified designs are presently well known in the art. However, these machines are large in dimensions and complicated in operation.